deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/The Road Less Traveled: Roman Centurion vs. Samurai
TBA Samurai: The honorable warriors of Japan who rather commit suicide than die of dishonor vs. The Roman Centurion: The Roman officers who lead spanned their country into an Empire! Roman Centurion History= The Centurion was an officer in the Ancient Roman army. They were often selected for their skill and valor in battle. Centurions led their troops from the front lines, leading and inspiring their men by example. They also sought to display the skill and courage which may have got them their rank in the first place. However, because of their presence on the frontlines, they suffered a disproportionate number of causalites in battle when compared to their subordinates. Each Centurion was put in charge of a centuria, or century containing about 80 men. Being directly responsible for the training and discipine of the legionaries under his command, centurions had a well-deserved reputation for dealing out harsh punishment. |-| Short range= Gladius *Length-84cm. *Weight-1.4 pounds. *Steel |-| Medium range= Hasta *Length-6 feet. *Iron. |-| Long range= Arcus Bow A composite bow made of horn, wood, and sinew held together with hide glue; they also contained reinforcing laths. The arrow (sagitta) was created with a wooden shaft and iron head. |-| Special= Dolabra *Length-2.5 feet. *Weight-4 pounds. *Wood shaft with steel blade. |-| Armor= Lorica Segmentata and Scutum Samurai History= The samurai were a Japanese aristocratic warrior class that existed from about the 10th century onwards. From the late 12th century onwards, Samurai warlords, known by the title shogun were the de facto rulers of the Japan, with the emperor serving only as spiritual leader. The samurai were known for living by the code of bushido, which emphasized loyalty, duty and honor above all else, even in the face of death. The samurai class was abolished in 1860s, during the modernization of Japan during the Meiji Restoration. |-| Short range= Katana *Weight-3 pounds. *Length-76cm. *Steel blade. |-| Medium range= Naginata *Length-7 feet. *Steel blade with wood shaft. |-| Long range= Yumi *Length-7 feet. *Weight-2 pounds. *Made of Laminated Bamboo, Wood, Leather. |-| Special= Kanabo *Weight-15 pounds. *Length-3 feet. *Iron studs. |-| Armor= Dō-maru Edges Lag= Please click the next tab. |-| Edges= Short range Affectos-Normally, I'd go with the better metal of the Katana, but with the Gladius/Scutum combo, I'm actually giving it to the Gladius. Skull-The Katana may be an amazing weapon, but the issue comes down to the fact it's mainly a slashing weapon. The Gladius on the other hand combined with the Scutum is a much deadlier combination in offense and defense. Edge: Roman Centurion Utter-I give it to the gladius. It's lighter, making it move maneuverable. Also, the scutum makes predicting where the gladius is going to strike difficult. Edge Roman Centurion Overall-Roman Centurion Medium range Affectos-I'm seeing the Naginata being the faster weapon and might have a bit more damage against the Centurian's armor, dealing blunt force damage when swung. Edge Samurai Skull-The Naginata is the superior weapon here it's longer by a whole foot and can deal some blunt trauma against the Centurion and the blade is made out of greater material. Edge Samurai Utter-Hasta gets my edge. The naginata has to get past a shield and armor. Hasta has to just go through armor. Edge Roman Centurion Overall-Samurai Long range Affectos-Yumi by far. While the Romans may have rained arrows, Samurai were marksmen with that giant bow. Pinpoint vs. rain? I'll take precision thanks. Edge Samurai Skull-I'm giving my edge to the Yumi here. It's not only an overall superior weapon, but it's also being held by a superior archer who will make every shot count. Edge Samurai Utter-The Samurai is more accurate. Edge Samurai Overall-Samurai Special Affectos-I want to go with the light dolabra, but the Kanabo is going to deal much more damage to the Centurian than the dolabra to the samurai's armor. Edge Samurai Skull-Dolabra all the way. It may not be as long, but it has a lighter weight and easier to carry and can be used multiple times. Edge Roman Centurion Utter-I give it to the dolabra. It pierces armor better then the kanabo, which is very important when you have to armored warriors like the Centurion and Samurai. Edge Centurion Overall-Roman Centurion Armor Affectos-The Samurai is used to knocking out sheilds, and while the Roman may have metal armor, thrusting weapons are useless against the Samurai's armor. Edge Samurai Skull-For armor I'm calling this even. The Do-Maru is great for mobility and is protective but the Centurion's armor is made from stronger materiel and the shield is great, but the Samurai is used getting away from the user. Edge even Utter-I give it to the centurion. The scutum is undeniable advantage considering that Samurai has to go through that BEFORE he can begin to touch the Centurion's chestplate. Edge Roman Centurion Overall-Even Pre voting prediction Affectos-Samurai. I'm seeing a more laser-accurate, longer trained warrior here. They don't exactly make a big deal out of centurians in Japan...wait...never mind. Still, samurai. Edge Samurai Skull-This fight is going in the favor of the Samurai he is packing some serious training and superior ranged weapons along with a stronger will. Edge Samurai Utter-I give it to the Centurion. He has better training, experience, and armor piercing weapons. Not to mention better armor, which will carry him to victory in this fight. Edge Roman Centurion Overall-Samurai X-Factors Battle The coast was quiet, the only noise coming from the ways that beat against it. The air was dry and salty with a gentle wind passing through the area. It was almost sureal and seemed to be isolated from the rest of the world. Almost. The sound of boots crunching against the coastline had disturbed the peace of the area. The strangers to these lands had just gotten off their vessel which had sank only moments before and were seperated from the rest of their fleet. They were covered in armor of various colors with the most striking of features was their helmets and shields of foreign make to men of these lands. They were Roman Centurions and they had come to this land to absorb as part of the Roman Empire. Roman Centurions: http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040451/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png x 5 "Reduc me in memoriam, quid ad haec loca veniant." One of Centurions spoke out as he lowered his shield and scanned the enviorment, on the lookout for any possible Roman patrols sent to look for survivors of the wreck. All of the Centurions minus one of them were eyeing the terrain with particular interest as they had never seen the foreign lands known as 'Japan' among the Romans. "Debellare terrarum pro gloria tua venimus Romam." The oldest and most experienced Centurion spoke, he cared little for the scenery as he merely saw it as an opportunity for Rome to continue expanding its already bountiful borders. "Verbis pacificis in armorum diam nec sic nos hic accipere nos rapiunt illud." Voting Requierments/Notes *Full Votes: Clear grammar and writing style. Votes can be broken up into the edges above or multiple paragraphs can be typed in order to count as a full vote. *Half Votes: Readable grammar and writing. Votes with quick and short edges for all of the comparisons will be lowered or small paragraphs with moderate amount of detail. *No Vote: Single sentence votes are generally frowned upon by the community along with myself. Lacking are sort of detail and having terrible spelling with also lower the value of the to 0 provided their was no clear effort to even attempt to spell correctly. *Location: Shoreline with a nearby forest and large rocks to hide behind. Neither side will be familiar with the area in order to make it fair. *Voting will also be different in this case of voting for matches as users are going to vote on which side they would win a one vs. one and five vs. five combat scenario. I'll add up the points and determine a winner from there. This is deal with the fact that both sides have advantages in one of the two areas of combat: Samurais were more known for one vs. one combat and Romans for Group vs. Group combat. *Voting ends June 5th Category:Blog posts